gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MSZ-006-3αT Zeta Gundam Thunder
|manufacturer=Kara Hackett |model number=MSZ-006-3αT |namesake=Thunder |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots=Kara Hackett |armaments=*2-tube Grenade Launcher x 2 *60mm Vulcan Gun x 2 *Beam Gatling Cannon *Beam Rifle *Beam Sabre/Beam Gun x 2 *Egner Whip x 2 *Hyper Mega Beam Launcher *Shield |system features= |optional equipment=*Grappling Wires |affiliation=Team Cyclone |universe=Build Fighters |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The MSZ-006-3αT Zeta Gundam Thunder (aka Zeta Gundam Thunder, Zeta Thunder) is a custom mobile suit used by Team Cyclone alongside Zeta Hail and Zeta Tempest. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customised version of the Zeta 3A Type, Zeta Thunder boasts higher speed and mobility than the original Zeta Gundam thanks to the redesigned thruster layout. The suit has been customised for hit-and-run close combat, avoiding enemy fire while keeping them off balance. In order to aid this function, two Egner Whips have been added to the knees of the Zeta Thunder, allowing them to be launched while the suit is locked into close combat with a target machine. Once ensnared, the target can either be disabled with the Egner Whips' electrical discharge, allowing the Zeta to either finish them off there and then or drag them along in Waverider Mode. Alternatively the suit can provide long range fire with its beam rifle and hyper mega launcher, suppressing enemy movement from a distance. The machine is also fitted with a chest-mounted beam gatling cannon for close range use, designed to take the enemy off guard and deal damage at point blank range. Armaments ;*2-tube Grenade Launcher :Each forearm is fitted with a 2-tube launcher, firing explosive self-propelled grenades. Each tube can be loaded with two grenades, totalling up to eight grenades. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A head-mounted light weapon used to target lightly armoured opponents or vulnerable sections. ;*Beam Gatling Cannon :The left side of the Zeta Gundam's chest is fitted with a rapid-firing beam weapon, while only usable in MS mode, it can inflict heavy damage at close range. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard ranged weapon, the beam rifle can emit a beam sabre from the barrel if needed as well and is usable in both modes. ;*Beam Sabre :Zeta Thunder's close combat weapons, both are usually used at the same time in a duel wield fashion. In Waverider Mode they become twin-linked beam guns. ;*Egner Whip :Zeta Thunder's knees are fitted with two Egner Whips, allowing the user to ensnare enemy machines and then electrify them. Additionally enemies can be dragged along while in Waverider Mode. ;*Grappling Wires :An optional replacement for the wrist-mounted launcher, instead of firing explosive grenades they deploy grappling hooks which latch onto enemy machines. ;*Hyper Mega Beam Launcher :A heavier ranged beam weapon, the Hyper Mega Beam Launcher can fire a considerably more powerful particle beam and also retains the beam rifle's ability to deploy a beam sabre from the barrel when needed. ;*Shield :A large defensive tool which can be used to block both beam attacks and solid rounds, it also serves as the Zeta Thunder's nose section in Waverider Mode. See also